powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gosei Great Megazord
Gosei Great Megazord is the first Megazord used by the Megaforce Rangers in Power Rangers Megaforce, a combination of the five Mechazords. The rangers utilize this Megazord against Vrak in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Overview The rangers ready their Gosei Mechazord cards that read "Gosei (Zord name)". The rangers activate them, summoning their Mechazords. The Rangers lock their morphers onto the zords' dashboards once entering the cockpits. When combined the Rangers teleport to a more central cockpit using the same teleportation technology Gosei uses for transport. It's able to fire its Zord component heads like projectiles to execute the Multi Zord Attack, and control to execute the Mega Punch and the Mega Kick. The Gosei Great Megazord is armed with a large sword that it uses to execute the Mega Strike slash attack. Teaser-1_286729.jpg|Gosei Great Megazord cockpit Appearances: Megaforce Episodes 2-7, 10-13, 16, 18, Super Megaforce Episode 16 History The Gosei Great Megazord was always part of the Mega Rangers' battle system. However, they did not use their Mechazords until their encounter with Yuffo. They had defeated Yuffo with Megaforce Blaster's Victory Charge. However, Vrak's Zombats arrived and enlarged him. With his power to separate into saucer sections, Gosei told the other Rangers to call on their Mechazords for battle. Super Megaforce After Vrak managed to turn the Rangers' Legendary Ranger Keys to stone, cutting them off from the use of the Legendary Megazord and completely draining their Legendary Ranger Powers, they employed the Gosei Great Megazord again in order to do battle with Vrak's minions. They would later summon the Mechazords again in their final battle using the Zords against the Armada, but were defeated; it is unknown whether or not the Mechazords were destroyed. Mechazords Gosei Dragon Mechazord The Gosei Dragon Power Card summons the head of the Gosei Dragon Mechazord from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with an airliner body and uses its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Gosei Great Megazord and the waist of Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Its tail also becomes a sword to the Gosei Great Megazord and lower staff to the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. 2-440.jpg|Cockpit Gosei Phoenix Mechazord The Gosei Phoenix Power Card summons the head of the Gosei Phoenix Mechazord from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with an F-15 fighter jet as a body, which can perform the Phoenix Laser that consists of firing a beam from its mouth, and Tickle Attack that consists to use its beak to cause tickles to its opponent. It forms Gosei Great Megazord's left arm and Gosei Great Grand Megazord's left shoulder. GGMcockpit-pink.jpg|Cockpit Gosei Snake Mechazord The Gosei Snake Power Card summons the head of the Gosei Snake Mechazord from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with a bullet train as a body. It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great Megazord. GGMcockpit-black.jpg|Cockpit Gosei Tiger Mechazord The Gosei Tiger Power Card summons the head of the Gosei Tiger Mechazord from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with a bulldozer as a body and It forms the lower left leg of Gosei Great Megazord. GGMcockpit-yellow.jpg|Cockpit Gosei Shark Mechazord The Gosei Shark Power Card summons the head of the Gosei Shark Mechazord from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with a submarine as a body, which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Gosei Great Megazord's right arm and Gosei Great Grand Megazord's right shoulder. GGMcockpit-blue.jpg|Cockpit Additional Formations *Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Sea Brothers Zords to become Sea Megazord. *Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Land Brothers Zords to become Land Megazord. *Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Sky Brothers Zords to become Sky Megazord. *Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Sea, Land, and Sky Brothers Zords and the Ultra Change Zord to become Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. *Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Gosei Grand Megazord to become Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Legendary Ranger Devices }} Notes *Gosei Great Megazord is likely named such to retain footage of the cards from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *The Bandai website photo files of the Gosei Great Megazord form were initially labeled as the '''Star Guard Megazord See Also Category:Megaforce Category:Zords (Megaforce) Category:Five-Piece Megazords